fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Buredo-Kumo
Buredo-Kumo |weaknesses = |creator = Kingoftheovis|image = |relations = Vinegaroon Buredo-Kumo}}Buredo-kumo is a temnoceran native to the wildspire wastes. Ecology and Appearance Buredo-kumo appears very similar to a Camel spiderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solifugae. It has a tan exoskeleton. It has the same tan color on it's mandibles and on the tips of them black. It's abdomen connects to a whip like tail. Ecological Information Placement in the food chain Buredo is at the top of the food chain.It fights with other monsters for dominance over areas with caves and ambush spots. Behavior towards other monsters This temnoceran attacks any creatures that appears in a certain radius. It is highly aggressive and will attack large monsters outside of it's radius. If a large monsters appears during the fight Buredo-Kumo will immediately start attacking the monster first player second. Tracks Buredo leave imprints as tracks and also leave regurgitated bones as well as carcasses for big research points. Turf wars Buredo V.S. Diablos Draw The turf war starts with Buredo chattering it's mandibles and diablos preparing to charge. Diablos then charges at buredo who dodges the attack and jumps of diablos's back. Diablos then gets it's back clawed apart and ripped by buredo's claws and tail. Diablos then rolls over cruching the temnoceran breaking it's back.(Heavy damage to both buredo and diablos and breaks both their backs) Buredo V.S. Bazelguese Draw The Turf war starts with buredo chattering it's mandibles and bazelguese flying in the air. Bazelguese attempts a dive bomb but buredo jumps up at the flying wyvern and whips and slashes at the B52 bomber flying wyvern. A bunch of bomb scales land on buredo and blows up. This leaves bazelguese with a broken neck and moderate damage and buredo taking massive damage. Buredo V.S. Deviljho Draw The turf war starts with buredo chattering it's mandibles and roaring. Deviljho immediately starts blowing dragon element at the temnoceran. Buredo-kumo then, after taking moderate damage jumps at the brute and slashes and jumps around avoiding it's attacks and knocking down deviljho. This leaves deviljho with moderate damage and Buredo with around the same amount. Abilities and attacks Buredo has a whip like tail and when it hits hunters causes bleeding. It’s mandibles have a normal bite attack. It front claws also cause bleeding in any sweeping attacks. Mounts Buredo-kumo can be mounted on the face and the abdomen. It is immune to being clutch clawed on the face. Habitat Buredo-kumo likes to live in hot areas. It also favor caves and anywhere with plenty to fight. It is considered an invader monster but it's homeland is the wildspire wastes. Trivia - It is possible to get a pet Buredo-kumo if one is patient enough - A very Rare trap can spawn on any area that has a ceiling an at least a one wall in the wildspire wastes These traps are Buredo-Kumo egg sacks and when broken baby buredo-kumo spew out and deal damage to anything in it's a certain radius and these babies can be caught.Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Kingoftheovis